


Demon's Bait

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo's dreams was haunted, a young priest called Mark came to help, but maybe not the kind of help Eduardo had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Bait

四轮马车从喷泉一侧驶来，停在正门前。新积的雪被压出了两道辙。

Eduardo在窗边看见那个年轻的牧师跳下马车，黑色的袍服下摆随之掀动。

他遮上窗帘，回到自己床前。男仆帮他换下长及脚背的睡衣，套上厚重的毛呢衣裤。仆人为他刮净了脸，梳齐了头发。Eduardo从镜子里看到自己苍白的脸和眼底的乌青。

糟糕的气色。他知道。

直到仆人提醒，他才离开卧室，去见那个应邀而来的牧师。

Eduardo的父母已经急切地等候在客厅，他的迟到不免招致几句责备。

而那个卷发的牧师，脸上带着某种叫人看不懂的表情，始终注视着他。

“这位就是令公子吧？”他向Eduardo的父母发问。

“你好。”他努力向这个初次见面的客人表示友好，“我是Eduardo。”

“Mark，”牧师自我介绍，“Zuckerberg牧师，但我希望你叫我Mark。”

“这个人能帮助你。”Saverin太太关切地低声说。

但愿如此。Eduardo并不是个对宗教抱有多大热情的人，但他的确需要帮助，当医生已经对此束手无策。

“告诉我发生了什么，Eduardo。”牧师开门见山地说。

“这……我梦见魔鬼。大概有一个多月了，我梦见……长着羊角的魔鬼。”谈起这件事令他微微战栗。

“它，那个魔鬼，在所有梦里都是同一个吗？”

Eduardo注意到牧师开始在一个笔记本上写写画画。

“我不确定。我看不清他的脸。也许在梦里见过，但是我记不得……”

“等一下，”Zuckerberg打断他“你说‘他’，为什么？它看上去像个雄性吗？”

“我很确定他是雄性。”

“为什么，你说你没看清它的样子。”

为什么他非要这样咄咄逼人地说话？！简直让人喘不过气。

“因为我摸了他的下身。”

Eduardo能从父母的脸上看到“哦不”的表情，而他自己的脸颊也发烧得厉害。他不能再继续当着父母的面谈论这些了。

“为什么你要……”

“对不起，”他不得不打断对方，“Zuckerberg牧师，”

“叫我Mark。”

“好吧，Mark，”他喘了口气，“能借一步说话吗？我不希望我的父母被邪恶的怪事吓到。”

Mark倒是没说出什么使他更加难堪的话，

“那么正好，我也需要去恶灵出现的地方观察一下。”

牧师示意他带路，向父母告辞后Eduardo领他去了自己的卧室。

“就是这里。”他请Mark进门，“我平时都睡在这里。

Mark又拿出了他的笔记本，向四周打量着。与其说他是个教职人员，Eduardo觉得他的作派更像个醉心科学研究的学生。

“所以，魔鬼究竟对你做了什么？”Mark微微眯着眼睛，十分严肃。

“那个，他……我是说它，它让我舔他下身的东西，它还……侵犯了我。”

“给我看看它是怎么做的。”

“什么？！”

牧师动作轻快地翻上床躺下，“假设我是你，你是魔鬼，给我看看它是怎么做的。”表情和语气毫无戏谑的意思。

“有必要吗？”Eduardo简直不敢相信他听到了什么。

“当然。我了解得越多，越容易找到清除它的办法。快来。”

Eduardo只好硬着头皮爬上床，在牧师两腿之间跪坐，

“大概就是这样，或者……”他抬起对方的腿架在自己肩上，“这样。”

这个动作使牧师的衣物在他腰际堆出许多褶皱。

“疼吗？”Mark问他。

“不。”

“那么是什么感觉？”

“……轻松。我从没感到那么轻松。”

“它射精了吗？”

“在梦里，是的。但是当我醒过来，床上只有我自己的痕迹。”

“所以你也射了？”

“……是的。”他放开牧师，自己退到床边坐着。梦里的情景越发鲜活地展示在他脑海里，交媾的记忆占据了他的全部注意力，就像那根邪恶的阳具现在也在他体内抚慰着他最敏感的所在。

状况已经不能更糟，他正在勃起的事实让他不仅难堪而且焦躁难耐。

“Wardo？”

什么？没人这样叫他。这听起来真诡异。

“对不起，我们的谈话可能得到此为止了……”

“没事的，Wardo，”

他感到有人按住他的肩膀。

“没事，你会好起来的。”

那个牧师从自己胸前摘下十字架，套在Eduardo颈上，“别害怕，和我一起祈祷，你能做到吗？”

“我尽力。”他忍耐着欲火的煎熬，手心因出汗变得滑腻。“我们在天上的父，创造天地的主啊，求您真理的灵、圣洁的灵抵挡一切魔鬼撒旦的奴仆……牧师？！你在干什么？！”

Mark的手隔着衬衫抚摸他平坦结实的腰部，慢慢滑进他裤腰。

“我会帮你解脱。没事，你马上就会好起来。”

没事？！让一个牧师在房间里帮他手淫绝对和“没事”不沾边！

但他想要。他想要被一只温柔而有力的手包裹，想要……解脱。

伴随着剧烈的喘息，他射在Mark手里。沾满精液的手从他的裤腰里抽出来，而Mark看上去毫不在意。

“我一定是中邪了。”Eduardo为自己辩解。

“别担心，我会料理那个邪灵。”

“如果你做得到，我父母一定不会吝啬功德钱。”

他想叫仆人来帮他换身衣服，旋即又放弃了这个念头。发生过什么实在太明显了。

 

************************************************

 

几天后的一个早上，Eduardo被嘈杂的机械声惊醒。虽然不愉快但总归好过继续梦里的云雨。

“Mark？！”

他看到床边被筑起一圈形状丑陋的“藩篱”。

“这是搞什么？”他跳下床，差点被睡衣下摆绊倒。

“是电力。”Mark还在忙着完善他的工程。

“什么？”

“你没听说吗，电灯？过不了多久电力就会无处不在了。”

好吧，他现在听上去根本是个自然科学的信徒。

“我以为教会对这些东西不感兴趣。”

“电也是上帝的恩赐。”Mark说，“他千百年前就赐给我们的东西，到现在才被重视起来。”

“随你怎么说。”Eduardo提起睡衣下摆，跨过Mark制作的电网，“但是别告诉我你要用这个驱魔。”

“我确实要这么做。”

Eduardo在牧师身边坐下，他不记得自己上一次这样坐在地板上是几岁时的事了。Mark专注的样子让他觉得既可笑又可爱。

“你的魔鬼怎么样？”Mark心不在焉地问，“还在吗？”

Eduardo遗憾地点点头。

“你说，为什么我会被魔鬼缠上，为什么是我？”

“我不能肯定。”Mark做着他的活计，没有抬头，“他们会说是你的信仰不够坚定，不过，你知道我怎么想吗，我认为魔鬼都是嗅着诱惑而来的，你有它们想要的东西，你有它们能满足的欲望，它们就会来。”

Eduardo抱着手臂陷入思考，“你是说，就算我每周去教堂，也是没用的？”

“别担心，等我做好这个，就再也没有什么能靠近你的梦了。”

出人意料的是，Mark说的话应验了。

 

************************************************

 

Eduardo在那个奇怪的包围圈里度过了圣诞节，魔鬼没有再来拜访他。

他的父母对Mark感谢万分，执意留他多住些日子。

而Mark说中的事还不止这一件。这个冬天Saverin家也跟随潮流装上了电灯，当Eduardo被告知新年的舞会将在电力照明中举行时，他想到的是：Mark必须参加这个舞会。

“你可以穿我的礼服，”他告诉Mark，“还有别的东西，我这里多的是。”

Mark没有拒绝他的邀请。Eduardo借了他一套深色的平绒礼服，自己则穿了一身酒红色。

当Eduardo在舞会上戴着假面走近他时，Mark还是和往常一样对别人说着最新的发明和发现将会使未来的生活发生何种改变。

“Mark，”Eduardo靠近年轻的牧师，在他面前取下假面，“你要把大家都烦跑了。”

“是吗？”没有穿着黑袍的Mark看上去有几分陌生，“你不是来当我的听众的？”

“来跳舞。”他不容拒绝地挽起Mark的手，“这恐怕是唯一阻止你残害其他客人的方法。”

Mark的手轻轻搭在他腰上，“你说的对。”

Eduardo端详着自己的旧礼服，它在Mark身上焕然如新。Mark的卷发并未打理整齐，它们看上去松软而温暖。

“没想到这么合身。”他自言自语似的说。

他的手指抚过那细腻的布料，随着Mark的步调慢慢地旋转，摇摆。

“现在该告诉我了，你是怎么用电流驱魔的？”

“很简单。就像闪电，上帝用闪电惩罚邪恶的事物，所以邪灵惧怕闪电。只不过现在我们可以把闪电关在屋子里。”

“那不一样。”Eduardo摇头，“和闪电比起来，你那个只是玩具。”

Mark没有反驳，只是很浅地笑了笑，“想看闪电吗？”

“什么？”

他将Eduardo搂得更近，凑在他耳根低声说，

“我们干嘛不离开这个无聊的舞会，去看点真正惊人的东西。”

 

************************************************

 

Eduardo以为Mark只是在开玩笑。或者是比喻或暗示什么。

但他错了。闪电在他的卧房里。

早就被撕扯褪去的礼服和衬衫凌乱地散落在地板上。进门的那一刻，Eduardo尝到了Mark的吻，他仿佛记得这吻的味道，混合着柑橘的清香和苦涩。像一个他曾经做过的，银白色的梦。

欲望本身不是罪恶的。Mark这样说过。但它会引来罪恶的信徒。

他的手指埋在Mark松软、温暖的卷发里，身体不住地向上挺起以求被含得更深。那是闪电开始出现的时候。

起初，他以为自己眼花了，或是被快感动摇得眼冒金星。刺眼的银光在空气中展开龟裂般的枝桠。整个房间被照得如同白昼。

也是在这个时候，他第一次看清了Mark的样子。

那个自称是牧师的男人从他两腿之间抬起头，那一贯严肃而锐利的双眼闪烁在眼眶的阴影里。

Eduardo屏住了呼吸，当他看到从那丛浅色卷发里伸出的粗壮而弯曲的角。

“我这里有你想要的，Wardo。”魔鬼的指爪轻轻划过他裸露的大腿。“你也有我想要的。”

他吻着Eduardo颤抖的身体，直到那躯体找回梦中的记忆，毫无保留地为他敞开。

“记得我说过电是神的恩赐吗？都是瞎扯的。”

那一点都不重要，Eduardo想。当Mark的角尖轻轻抵着他的胸膛。

“真相是……电是恶魔的诱饵。”

 

【Fin】


End file.
